


Knock Me Flat On My Back

by Hockey_3720



Series: Hit Me Like A Heart Attack [1]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: “Don’t know,” Danny mumbled tiredly as he gravitated toward Julian’s warmth. Julian happily tucked Danny under his arm and flicked the TV on before changing it to Netflix.“How about,” Julian began flicking through their options. “How about ‘The Waterboy’? I know you love that movie.”Danny nodded as he placed his head on Julian’s chest and took in the warmth. “I love you, Jules,” Danny mumbled into Julian’s JE11 hoodie.“I love you, too,” Julian whispered back as he placed a kiss on Danny’s forehead and laced his hands in his dark hair.





	Knock Me Flat On My Back

When Danny walked in the door he instantly dropped his gym bag on the floor by the door and shuffled into the kitchen without saying a word to Julian. With a sigh, Julian got up and slowly followed where his boyfriend had just gone to. 

“Dola?” Julian asked as he leaned up against the archway and eyed his boyfriend who was on his tippy toes to grab the bottle of Jack Daniels that was sitting at the top of the cupboard. 

Danny didn’t say anything as he got ahold of the bottle and placed it down on the granite countertop so he could grab a glass from the next cupboard over. Once he had the glass he uncapped the large glass bottle and poured the liquor into the glass-- to the rim. He quickly brought the glass to his lips, and let the burning liquid pour down his throat. 

“Danny,” Julian mumbled as he pushed himself off the wall and began to shuffle over to the other receiver. He still had a slight limp from his ACL surgery, but could officially walk without crutches. As he approached Danny, he noticed the tense muscles in Danny’s back. “Bubs.” He cringed as he watched Danny down the entire glass. 

When Danny was down he put the glass back down on the counter and turned to Julian. Julian’s eyebrows scrunched together as he studied Danny’s face. His eyes were watery and red, his hair was sticking in every direction and his jaw was clenched. “What’s wrong,” Julian immediately asked, concern soaking in his voice. 

Danny’s brown eyes looked into Julian’s blue ones as no expression was given away by the look on his face. He began to shake his head as we looked at Julian. “Everything.” Danny’s voice sounded so broken. 

Julian’s heart nearly stopped at the tone his boyfriend had-- he had never heard such a sad tone from Danny’s mouth in all the years that they had known each other. He brought his hand up to cup Danny’s face, but Danny quickly turned his head to avoid contact. “Danny…” 

“No,” Danny mumbled as tears began to pull from his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I can’t do anything right. Sometimes my hardest isn’t good enough. Sometimes it will be… But I’ve come to terms with the fact that is just about never is.” 

“Dola,” Julian whispered as he took a step closer to Danny, so his back was against the counter. “Where is this coming from? What happened at practice?” This time, he was able to move his hand up and cup Danny’s stubbly face. 

“I’m sorry Julian. I really am. I’m… You can leave me if you want. I’m not any good. I’m terrible. I’m sorry. I’ve been working my ass off. I have been. I’ve been trying to do what I think it right… And it’s not working anymore. The Pats aren’t going to want me back… Just know… Just know I love you,” Danny told Julian as he began to shake shook his head. 

“Danny, I love you. Everyone on the team loves you. You’ll always be good enough. You’re part of the soul of the team… Danny, you’re apart of me,” Julian practically whispered as he stared into Danny’s puffy eyes. 

“St-Stop trying to make me feel better about myself, Julian. I-I… I’m not. Fuck. Julian… I just can’t. I’m ready to give up. I’m sorry,” Danny mumbled as he looked down, where Julian has their hips together so he wouldn’t move. 

Julian sighed and sucked in a long shaky breath. Tears began to gather at the back of his eyes. “Danny… Just… Deep breaths. You’ll always be good enough. You’re right, your hardest may not be enough sometimes, but if you keep improving what your hardest is… Your hardest will be enough. Please understand that. There is no way in hell I’d ever leave you. You could be in Europe… And I’d never end this. I love you, Dola. To the moon and back.” Julian looked down at Danny with wide concerned blue eyes. 

Danny looked back up at him with wide puffy eyes. The alcohol had definitely gotten to him. More tears fell down Danny’s face before he leaned forward and placed his hand on Julian’s chest. “I-I… Oh, Julian.” Danny’s body began to shake as he began to sob into Julian’s chest. 

Julian only wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him closer. He began to feel broken himself. Slowly, Julian rubbed a comforting hand up and down Danny’s tensed up back and placed his chin on Danny’s shoulder. “Shh Shh… It’s okay, Danny. It’s okay.” 

Once Danny’s cries slowed, Julian pulled away to look straight into Danny’s eyes. Danny’s sad wet eyes looked back up at him. After a few seconds, Julian moved his right hand up and wiped away tears with his thumb. “Why don’t we go in the living room and watch a movie and cuddle,” Julian asked softly. He had both eyebrows raised as he looked down at the broken dark haired man. 

Danny blinked slowly but nodded anyway. “I-I… Yeah… That’s… Yeah.” 

“I-I’d normally pick you up… But I don’t want to hurt my knee,” Julian mumbled as he began to direct Danny into the living room with his hands grasping Danny’s hips. 

Danny nodded as he almost lost his footing, but Julian kept him on his feet as they made their ways toward the living room. “Thanks,” Danny mumbled before Julian let his hips go and he sunk onto the couch. 

Next, Julian moved over to the shades and closed them so it’d be dark in the room. “What do you want to watch,” Julian asked as he sat down next to Danny with the remote in his hand. 

“Don’t know,” Danny mumbled tiredly as he gravitated toward Julian’s warmth. Julian happily tucked Danny under his arm and flicked the TV on before changing it to Netflix. 

“How about,” Julian began flicking through their options. “How about ‘The Waterboy’? I know you love that movie.” 

Danny nodded as he placed his head on Julian’s chest and took in the warmth. “I love you, Jules,” Danny mumbled into Julian’s JE11 hoodie. 

“I love you, too,” Julian whispered back as he placed a kiss on Danny’s forehead and laced his hands in his dark hair. “I love you so much. You’re absolutely perfect, Bubs.” 

Danny moved as his big brown eyes were looking up at Julian. “You’re great,” Danny giggled. The alcohol had really gotten to him. It was only the matter of time before he would be out like a light. 

Julian cracked a smile for the first time since Danny got home. “Thank you. So Are you,” Julian told Danny as he placed a peck on his nose. 

Danny smiled up a bit before he placed his head back down on Julian’s chest so he could watch the movie. He brought one hand up and placed it on Julian’s chest. After a few seconds, Julian moved one of his hands so it was placed over Danny’s, whereas the other one got tangled in Danny’s hair. 

Soon enough, Danny’s breathing evened out and little snores were being let out from his lips. Julian began to run his hands through Danny’s hair and began to speak. “I love you, Dola. I really do. I don’t know what I’d do without you. You are absolutely perfect, perfect on so many levels. I wish you could see that,” Julian whispered before he let out a sigh and turned his attention to the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> A little depressing, but it's honestly just how I've felt this past week. I hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
